Excesso de fraqueza
by Kyumie
Summary: Era estranho para Naruto pensar que uma simples volta no parque com aquele que perturbava e preenchia seus sonhos e pensamentos, pudesse mexer tanto com sua vida. SasuNaru.
1. Coincidência?

**Casal: **Sasuke x Naruto

**Autora:** Kyumie

**Gêneros:** Yaoi, Lemon, Amizade, Romance, Linguagem Imprópria.

**Aviso: **Eu tenho a péssima mania de não revisar direito minhas fics, e sempre acaba saindo com algum errinho, nem liguem ok? :) É bem típico meu. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Excesso de Fraqueza<strong>

Primeiro capítulo - Coincidência...?

* * *

><p>Aquela manhã parecia estar mais cinzenta do que o usual, o sol sem brilho ofuscava leves raios de luz por entre as nuvens que contraiam sua pupila mergulhada em profundas Iris azuis.<p>

O barulho do movimento sem ânimo das pessoas que caminhavam de um lado ao outro da calçada, parecia deixar tudo sem sentido nem motivação. Sentia o vento bagunçar ainda mais seus cabelos dourados, enquanto andava lentamente até o ponto de ônibus.

Eram, aproximadamente, duas e meia da tarde, havia dito aos seus pais que iria até a escola para finalizar um trabalho, mas na verdade, queria apenas se distanciar de tudo por alguns instantes, e também, ele via uma melancolia bonita nas pessoas e objetos, ele tinha uma certa atração pela tristeza, sentia-se acolhido, protegido em meio de tudo aquilo. Tinha consciência de que seus pensamentos eram anormais ou no mínimo, diferente dos demais; mas era com aquilo que ele se sentia bem, então optou por não contrariar o que sentia, pelo contrario, em certas ocasiões, queria apenas deixá-los fluir.

Adentrou o ônibus não fazendo a mínima idéia de qual rumo tomar, sentiu imediatamente um calor abafante envolver seu corpo, o que mais desejava naquele momento era puxar as mangas de sua blusa, e sentir um pouco de ar circulado sobre a superfície bronzeada de sua pele, mas com certeza as várias cicatrizes profundas, resultado de auto-flagelamento, iriam atrair muita atenção. Mas já estava acostumado com aquela sensação de calor abafado que perturbava sua pele.

Sentou-se perto da janela, apoiou a cabeça no vidro, e ficou apenas observando a cidade passar por diante de seus orbes azuis. Queria sumir, queria ir para outro lugar, um lugar triste fechado, nublado.

Queria se cortar de novo.

Seu corpo estremeceu, respirou fundo, de um jeito que seus ombros levantassem, apertou forte seus olhos endireitando-se no acento do ônibus; era muito difícil afastar seus pensamentos masoquistas, era uma coisa que o atormentava até em seus sonhos, onde era constantemente mutilado e humilhado por vozes e pessoas que ele nunca vira antes, mas o prazer que aquilo lhe causava... era difícil para qualquer pessoa, até mesmo ele, entender.

Seus olhos azuis se redirecionaram lentamente para seu relógio de pulso e percebeu aflito que já haviam passado 35 minutos desde que ele entrou no ônibus. O loiro olhou para fora da janela e viu uma paisagem desconhecia. Alguns segundos depois sentiu a velocidade do veiculo diminuir, e notou que se aproximava um outro ponto de ônibus, as portas se abriram.

Naruto desceu rapidamente, para não ser esmagado pela multidão, o que frequentemente acontecia... foi quando reparou confuso, que o ônibus estava vazio, ele era o único passageiro daquela estação. Sentiu uma certa palpitação em seu peito e olhou ao redor. Árvores, grama, pista de caminhada, aquilo era um...

– Parque? – girou em circulo – Que estranho...

–O trabalho de sociologia é pra amanhã, sabe né? – Ouviu uma voz, com um timbre especifico, que doía em seus ouvido, a única voz que ele não queria ouvir naquele momento, uma voz que penetrava em seus tímpanos e martelavam sua mente.

– Sasuke... – o loiro se virou com um certo desgosto enquanto franzia o cenho – Você está aqui por que? – fitou profundamente aquele par de ônix negro, estreitando o olhar.

– Bom, eu pra eu parar a umas duas quadras atrás, mas queria ver até onde você ia sonhando acordado. – Um sorriso sarcástico se formou no canto dos lábios do moreno. Que estendeu a o braço e passou os dedos com uma certa brutalidade pelas madeixas loiras do menor.

Naruto engoliu em seco.

–Eu só estava distraído, ta bom? –arremessou o braço do moreno com força para longe – Ah, e a propósito, eu já terminei o trabalho de sociologia a 5 dias atrás, diferente de você que nem começou eu suponho. – Tentou falar com um tom de superioridade, mas... ele não se sentia superior, bem pelo contraio, se sentia pequeno, menor, inferior, por isso nunca gostava de puxar conversa com ninguém, ele era tão... menor que os outros. [não em tamanho, ceis entenderam, né? :3]

–Bom, acabei de terminar. – disse tombando a cabeça para o lado, aumentando o sorriso, gostava de irritar ele assim – Eu tava indo pra casa e te vi entrando no mesmo ônibus que eu, queria ver até onde você ia.

– Bom, já viu né? Parei no meio do nada, agora tchau! – Naruto deu dois passos para frente, olhou aflito para os lados, mudou a direção com mais dois passos, parou e olhou novamente ao seu redor.

– Você não faz a mínima idéia de onde você está não é? – o moreno riu olhando para cima, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, divertindo-se com a situação. – Vem, eu conheço esse bairro, sei quais ônibus pegar pra fazer o caminho de volta. – envolveu o loiro com os braços, aproximando seus corpos.

Naruto sentiu seu coração disparar na hora com o gesto, tinha uma certa aversão a respeito de pessoas o tocando, já bastava em seus sonhos em que era de todo jeito abusado de sua própria imaginação.

– P-pra onde você ta me levando, teme! – o menor debateu-se dentre os braços do moreno, que o apertava com força, de uma maneira quase que...

Possessiva.

–Ué, vamos dar uma volta pelo parque, tá um dia tão lindo... – o Uchiha enfiou o rosto descaradamente dentre as mexas douradas de Naruto, e inspirou todo o aroma que este exaltava.

Naruto, fraco do jeito que era, apenas sentiu suas pálpebras pesarem, relaxou o corpo, e inclinou sua cabeça para um maior contato, Sasuke sempre o causava aquela sensação, o que ele mais desejava naquele momento era poder lutar contra isso, não era a primeira fez que o moreno se aproveitava de sua fraqueza, não era a primeira vez que seu corpo e mente eram invadidos por aquela sensação avassaladora e contínua, e não havia como cessá-la.

Com dificuldades, Naruto tentou resgatar as ultimas palavras pronunciadas pelo moreno, que se encontrava roçando os lábios pela região próxima ao lóbulo de sua orelha.

– D-dia lindo? – questionou – Mas... tá nublado e começando a esfriar.

– Um dia lindo pra _você_, é claro... – o moreno voltou a redirecionar seu rosto para frente, com os lábios retorcidos novamente em um sorriso, dessa vez malicioso, como sempre fazia.

O corpo de Naruto ficou estático, e sua mente afundou-se em um _flashback_, seus olhos percorriam sem rumo a paisagem, e veio-lhe a tona desagradável lembrança:

" – _Isso é seu Naruto?_ – _A voz que vinha de dentro da sala de aula vazia, era sem duvida, de Uchiha Sasuke, pois só ele possuía o timbre que mexia de uma maneira inexplicável o loiro, Naruto se viu na pior situação do mundo, não sabendo como reagir, seu corpo simplesmente parou de reagir, e uma corrente elétrica percorreu sua espinha quando viu que o Uchiha possuía em suas mãos _**_aquele_**_caderno._

– _E-eu n-não... quer-quer dizer, eu..._ – _Naruto engoliu seco, começou a suar frio, sentiu suas pernas bambarem violentamente._ – _V-você não leu, não é?_

– _Cada... página..._ –_Sasuke folhou rapidamente o caderno, fitando os orbes azuis do loiro como se pudesse ver através deles, com um sorriso enorme e sarcástico no rosto deixou um riso escapar e fitou o teto da sala, apertou os olhos e soltou mais um riso terrivelmente malicioso._ – _Bom, devo dizer, que... estou surpreso, quer dizer... não acho muito certo você escrever exatamente tudo o que se passa pela sua cabeça e pelo seu corpo, tudo o que você sente e deseja, tudo o que você gosta e não gosta, exatamente tudo o que se passa pela essa sua insana mente masoquista, em um caderno e levá-lo para a escola... digamos que foi no mínimo... negligencia sua..._

_ Naruto perdeu completamente suas forças, seu rosto adotou uma expressão frébil, seus olhos perderam o brilho, ele permitiu que seus joelhos se chocassem violentamente contra o chão, apertando fortemente os braços em seu abdômen e aproximando lentamente sua testa do chão, enquanto lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorriam sem rumo de seu rosto umedecendo-o._

– _Isso... n-não é ce-certo..._ – pronunciava em meio de soluços –_TEME!_ – _Naruto jogou a cabeça com ferocidade para trás enquanto levava os joelhos para perto de seu peito, em seguida, levou as mãos até seu rosto, quase como um tapa, cravou as unhas em sua testa, enquanto batia os pés com força no chão de raiva._ – _Como você pôde, como você pôde, COMO VOCE PÔDE?_

_ O Uchiha se deliciava vendo aquela cena, com um sorriso casto no rosto._

_ Finalmente, Naruto deu um ultimo grito alto e agudo, e deixou suas mão esparramarem no chão, com a respiração ainda acelerada, seu rosto completamente morto e distante, sua cabeça bambando lentamente de uma lado para o outro, sua testa encontava-se marcada, vermelha e inchada... não sabia o que pensar, o que fazer... apenas levantou, apoiando-se na mesa ao lado, caminhou cambaleante até o moreno que tanto sentia ódio, tomou o caderno de suas mão, virou-se e retomou seu rumo até a saída da sala de aula._

– _A propósito... teme_ –_cuspia as palavras –_ _o que veio fazer na sala de aula depois do expediente?_– _Nem deu-se o trabalho de fita-lo._

– Hu hu _ –_ _seus lábios se contorceram em um sorriso torto – Eu percebi que você tinha esquecido sua mochila na sala, e vim ver se achava alguma coisa reveladora e olha – tombou a cabeça para o lado – ganhei na loteria._

_ – Olha... se você contar pra alguém, nem que seja pra sua sombra, qualquer trecho, comentário, sílaba que eu escrevi nesse caderno... – voltou a fita-lo de modo febril._

_ – Ou o que? – desafiou, sabia tudo sobre ele, agora reconhecia o quão fraco ele era._

_ –Minha vida... acaba – as lágrimas retornaram – ela acaba Sasuke... por favor... eu te peço por favor... fica só entre a gente, t-tá bom?_

_ O moreno não podia negar que sentiu seu coração apertando com a cena, caminhou até Naruto que novamente encontrava-se no chão, chorando aos prantos, ajoelhou-se diante desse, e disse de forma serena:_

_ –Eu te prometo, Naruto... nunca, nunca mesmo, vou comentar nada do que li com ninguém, eu sei que significa muito pra você..._

_ –Obrigado... – seus lábios formaram essa palavra, mas não ouve som algum._

_ O Uchiha levantou-se, dirigindo-se a saída, deixando Naruto naquela mesma posição débil completamente mergulhado em suas lagrimas._

_ – A propósito – continuou o Uchiha com a mão apoiada na madeira da porta..._

_ Os olhos de Naruto se redirecionaram para a direção do moreno._

_ – Você está... na palma da minha mão.– um sorriso malicioso formava-se em seus lábios, enquanto deixava a sala de aula, preenchida de angustia. "_

oOoOoOo

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>O próximo capitulo já está pronto e tem lemon *¬* Deixem review que eu posto. (Chantagem? Aham, isso mesmo)

Beijos!


	2. O que já era de se esperar

_" – Você está... na minha mão.– um sorriso malicioso formava-se em seus lábios, enquanto deixava a sala de aula, preenchida de angustia. "_

Sua essência voltou ao presente ao ouvir novamente aquela voz com um timbre único ecoar em sua mente.

– Naruto? – o loiro tornou a fitar os olhos negros do moreno, ainda parcialmente preso as suas lembranças desconfortáveis, com uma expressão de receio, e ao mesmo tempo de constrangimento.

Seus olhos estreitaram-se e os músculos de seu rosto contraíram-se, encarava o chão com as maçãs do rosto rosadas. Enquanto o Uchiha retomava seu trajeto em direção ao parque com o menor retido em seus braços, que apenas continuou andando paralelo ao moreno, sem nem mesmo pensar em relutar...

... Já sabia o que lhe aguardava.

oOoOoOo

– Nossa, são 3:30 da tarde e o parque tá completamente vazio? – disse Sasuke olhando ao redor – O sol desaparece e o povo também...

Naruto apenas fitava o chão com as sobrancelhas contraídas, o rosto corado, e uma expressão de desanimo bem demarcada em seu rosto; estava cansado, exausto, queria ir para casa, queria se ver livre daquilo, queria apenas... fugir, o que provavelmente tentaria fazer sem pestanejar... se tivesse forças.

Estavam no meio da pista de caminhada, ao lado, havia uma certa quantidade de vegetação, e mas além, era o começo de uma rua muito pouco movimentada... o sol havia parado de emitir os poucos raios de luz que antes brotava dentre as nuvem, fazendo daquela, uma paisagem totalmente calma e depressiva... Naruto suspirou aliviado ao perceber isso.

Sasuke, ao ver a expressão relaxada no rosto do menor, sorriu serenamente aproximando seus corpos, sentindo o calor morno que a pele bronzeada do loiro exalava por debaixo de suas roupas, e não demorou muito para seu sorriso se tornar malicioso, e começar a fita-lo de cima em baixo, praticamente o despindo com o olhar, observava o jeito delicado que Naruto caminhava, reparava no jeito com que o vento brincava com suas madeixas loiras, olhava aqueles olhos azulados, profundos que pareciam estar distante dali... tudo isso o encantava.

Naruto o percebeu imediatamente, fitando o lado oposto, com o rosto quente e avermelhado, mordeu discretamente o lábio inferior, tentando diminuir a tensão que o olhar avassalador do Uchiha lhe causava.

Sasuke adorava ver a sensação que ele causava em Naruto, adorava vê-lo constrangido e desconfortável daquele jeito, adorava vê-lo sem meio de se proteger, de rebater, de relutar. Afinal, sabia tudo o que se passava por aquela confusa mente transtornada.

Sasuke sentiu seu corpo aquecer rapidamente, havia chegado ao seu limite, não compreendendo direito o porque tinha se contido por tanto tempo, guiou gentilmente o loirinho para dentro da vegetação que havia bem ao lado da pista de caminhada, sem dizer uma palavra, este se deixou guiar sem questionar. Naruto olhava para os lados confuso, vendo árvores e arbustos passarem lentamente diante de seus orbes azulados, foi então que sem avisos prévios sentiu suas costas serem chocadas contra o tronco de uma arvora espessa, não pode evitar olhar nos olhos de Sasuke naquele momento, que repletos de luxuria encaravam os seus.

Seus pulsos estavam fortemente prensados um em cada lado do tronco, sentia com a respiração já alterada, os lábios de Sasuke roçarem delicadamente contra a pele bronzeada de seu pescoço.

–Você sabe porque eu te levei até aqui não é? – O mero roçar de lábios, evoluiu para ternos e demorados beijos que eram distribuídos pelo seu ombro e clavícula.

Aquela sensação morna e provocante causava espasmos no loirinho, a ânsia por proximidade maior com o Uchiha fazia sua ereção pulsar excitada por dentre suas calças, seus joelhos se contraíram ao perceber o quanto seu corpo havia esquentado.

–Me reponda, Naruto... –O moreno mordiscava levemente o lábio inferior do menor – Me diga para que eu te levei até aqui.

–P-para me tomar... me ter... me provar... – sua mente estava nublada, seu rosto dominado por uma expressão febril e distante, não consegui pensar com clareza, as sensações que os toques mornos do moreno o proporcionavam, bloqueavam a racionalidade –...m-me fazer seu.

–Isso... muito bem... – Disse Sasuke mordiscando levemente o lóbulo da orelha de Naruto – Garotos bonzinhos como você, merecem recompensa... sabia disso? –Naruto contraiu novamente os joelhos com força, tentando disfarçar sua rigidez.

A mão de Sasuke que antes se encontrava pousada no ombro de Naruto, agora deslizava suavemente pelo seu abdômen, uma sensação elétrica percorreu a espinha do loiro, o fazendo levar o queixo para trás, fechando os olhos, sentia seu baixo-ventre formigar. Não entendia como podia se render tanto a meros caprichos dele, sabia muito bem que se quisesse podia relutar contra tudo aquilo, mas seu corpo, fraco e já em estado crítico, o impedia de fazer qualquer coisa.

As mãos de Sasuke beiraram sua virilha, mas subiram novamente, desta vez por baixo de sua blusa, contornado com a ponta dos dedos seus mamilos já eriçados. Sasuke aproximou sua pélvis com a de Naruto, que pode sentir toda rigidez da virilha do outro. A racionalidade e o bom senso já haviam deixado a mente de Naruto, seu corpo arcava e estremecia ante todos aqueles toques.

Naruto perdeu o pouco de sanidade que o restava quando sentiu seus mamilos serem apertados e puxados com força, seus joelhos involuntariamente se afastaram aumentando a proximidade de sua ereção com a dele, estava literalmente beirando a insanidade.

–Você gosta assim, não é? –disse Sasuke em meio de beijos agora, violentos – Você gosta quando eu te aperto, gosta quando eu faço doer... não é? –o tom de satisfação era demasiadamente claro na voz de Sasuke.

Os olhos de Naruto reviravam, era completamente impossível controlar seus gemidos, mesmo assim, ele tentava debilmente disfarçar mordendo o lábio inferior.

–Me responda Naruto! – Sasuke pressionou sua coxa contra os testículos de Naruto, que em resposta disso, deixou um gemido alto escapar, levantando sua perna esquerda, pendendo-a no ar. –Me diga que você gosta quando eu faço isso.

–S-sim, Sasuke – disse o loirinho com a voz fraca – Eu gosto, eu gosto muito!

–Bom menino... –Sasuke esfregou lentamente seus lábios contra os dele, que desta vez selaram-se em um beijo, na hora, as pálpebras de Naruto se renderam em meio a invasão daquela língua quente ao encontro com a sua. O beijo era faminto, voraz. Ambos tinham sede daquilo, precisava daquilo, era inevitável.

Enquanto uma das mãos de Sasuke acariciava a ereção pulsante de Naruto por fora da calça, a outra encontrava-se em sua nuca, intensificando o beijo. Naruto respirava pesadamente, em meio de gemidos que saiam abafados pelo beijo, seus olhos encontavam-se semi cerrados, ergueu mais ainda sua perna esquerda que pairava no ar, enquanto Sasuke esfregava fortemente seu membro contra a virilha de Naruto. Os olhos de Naruto davam voltas e mais voltas, inúmeras sensações pendiam em sua mente, o mundo ao seu redor havia desaparecido.

Finalmente os lábios se separaram, deixando um fio de saliva pairando no ar, Sasuke tornou a lamber o pescoço do menor e em seguida seu mamilo, sugando e mordiscando o mesmo, enquanto com a outra mão masturbava lentamente a ereção rosa de Naruto que já havia sido exposta.

–Awnnn... Sasu...Sasu... por favor...forte... –aquilo era uma tortura, Sasuke sabia muito bem como torturá-lo.

–Quer forte Naru-chan? –Sussurou no pé de seu ouvido. Arrepiando os pelos loiros da nunca do menor.

–S-sim, por favor... forte e rápido... – Naruto ofegava pesadamente, seu rosto mantia uma expressão febril de desejo.

–Pois então... – sussurou Sasuke no pé de seu ouvido – Seja bem obediente...

Naruto gemeu alto quando percebeu que seu membro já inchado havia sido abandonado por aquela mão quente e habilidosa. Sasuke recuou dois passos, vendo todo o desejo e duvida que fluía no olhar de Naruto. O corpo de loiro tremia e arcava, sua respiração estava pesada, desejava apenas que o Uchiha voltasse a possuí-lo. Naruto suava e seu corpo estava muito fraco, precisava daquele contato, e precisava imediatamente.

–Tire sua roupa... – Ordenou Sasuke – Toda ela.

Naruto acediu de leve, e com as mãos tremulas, começou a desabotoar metodicamente cada botão de sua blusa, a deixando esparramar-se no chão, suas mão agora encontrava-se no fecho de sua calça jeans clara, a abaixando até seus tornozelos deixando-a de lado. Encontrava-se agora apenas de cueca, fitando Sasuke com as bochechas muito coradas.

–Eu disse _toda ela,_ dobe. –disse aproximando-se de Naruto que levava os braços em frente a seu corpo, em uma tentativa inútil de se impor. –Mas tudo bem, eu ajudo você.

Sasuke ajoelhou-se frente à pélvis de Naruto e puxou o cós de sua cueca com os dentes, exposto toda aquela ereção rosa, que antes havia sido coberta novamente por Naruto. E sem se preocupar se aquilo iria lhe causar dor, Sasuke mordiscou sua glande, ganhando em troca um gemido delirante de Naruto. Metodicamente, começou a passar sua língua com força por toda a extensão, sempre encarando o rosto quente e avermelhado de Naruto, como ele podia ser tão promiscuo? Como ele podia mexer tanto assim com o Uchiha?

Naruto, em meio de gemidos, empurrava seu quadril para frente, com a intenção de intensificar o contato ardente de seu baixo ventre contra a boca úmida e morna de Sasuke. Naruto estava delirando, sua mente estava nublada, não conseguia pensar em nada, era só... sexo. Sua mente retornou um pouco a terra quando sentiu a boca de Sasuke abandonar seu membro que pulsava descompassadamente, olhou confuso para Sasuke que levantou depressa unindo os corpos novamente, voltando a beijar, chupar, mordiscar e sugar toda a superfície bronzeada da pele do abdômen de Naruto.

Atingindo completamente seu limite, Sasuke arremessou o loirinho no chão o fazendo ralar suas mão e joelho, ordenando:

–Vamos, de quatro.

Naruto apoiou seus cotovelos, braços e cabeça no chão, empinando bem a bunda, seu ânus pulsava assim como seu membro, pediu com a pouca voz que lhe restava que Sasuke o penetrasse, que o tomasse para si. Sasuke ajoelhou-se novamente e deslizou suas mãos com voracidade e luxuria por aquelas nádegas redondinhas e volumosas, em certas horas, dando fortes tapas, até deixá-las bem marcadas, demonstrando que aquela era sua posse.

–Sa-Sasuke, por favor, eu te suplico... não agüento mais... –pediu o loirinho com a voz chorosa.

–Me diga Naruto, o que você quer?– disse enquanto contornava o ânus pulsante de Naruto com o polegar, o levando a loucura. –Fale pra mim o que você deseja...

–Eu quero... quero você todinho em mim, quero que você me machuque, quero que você me parta em dois, quero que faça doer muito! – começou a fazer movimento circulares com o quadril extremamente provocantes. –Por favor...

–Eu sei, Naru-chan... – sorriu malicioso– Sei exatamente de tudo que está se passando por você nesse momento.

Diferente do que era a expectativa de Naruto, Sasuke abriu bem suas nádegas, deslizando sua língua por todo aquele orifício rosado, quase fazendo-a entrar. Naruto gemeu alto e continuamente em resposta, cravando as unhas na terra, tensando os dedos dos pés, estava completamente fora de si. A língua de Sasuke finalmente abandonou aquela entradinha melada, e agora, o moreno posicionava dois dedos em sua entrada, penetrando-os rapidamente, fazendo Naruto levantar a com força para trás. E começando a fazer rápidos movimentos de vai-e-vem, Naruto já fora de sua sanidade, apenas aumentava a intensidade de seus gemidos.

–Sasu...Sasuke... –Naruto já havia começado a chorar, e pediu entre soluços – E-eu não agüento mais... Não agüento mais mesmo... por favor, se ponha dentro de mim...

–Calma, minha putinha... – disse o moreno distribuindo beijos pelas costas do menor. –Já vai ter o que você quer...

Sem pestanejar, Sasuke abriu o fecho de sua calça, abaixando-a agilmente, segurando com a mão sem membro enrijecido esfregando-o fortemente contra a entrada de Naruto, dando umas batidinhas na mesma com o pênis, melando-a mais ainda com o líquido espesso e morno que minava dali. Naruto assistia tudo aquilo olhando por detrás de seus braços, com a testa rente ao chão e as unhas cravadas na terra. Um fio de saliva deslizava pelo seu rosto.

–Era isso o que queria dentro dessa entradinha apertada, dobe? – Disse Sasuke em um tom beirando o sádico.

–Sim, s-sim... isso Sasuke, era isso que eu desejava, era isso que eu queria desde o começo... –Não era nem mais o Naruto quem estava ali, ele havia ido a tempos junto com sua racionalidade e seu bom senso.

Naruto começou a rebolar sensualmente, no mesmo ritmo que Sasuke esfregava-se nele, friccionou mais ainda sua entrada na glande do moreno, quase fazendo-a entrar.

–Pois bem, vou lhe dar o que deseja...

Sasuke segurou com força o quadril de Naruto e o penetrou de uma só vez, ganhando em troca o melhor gemido possível que o loirinho podia lhe dar. Naruto se assustou com o tamanho do sexo que o preenchia, enquanto Sasuke delirava com a sensação quente que era estar dentro de Naruto, era extremamente apertado, os músculos de Naruto contraiam-se com violência, aumentando a diversão do Uchiha.

–Sua puta vadia... –puxou as madeixas loiras de Naruto com violência para traz. – Geme, geme pra mim, me mostra o quanto isso dói, me mostra o quanto você gosta de ser fodido.

Sasuke já estava por inteiro dentro de Naruto, quando começou a estocá-lo fortemente, levando o corpo de Naruto bruscamente pra frente e para trás, este rebolava rapidamente, contraindo mais ainda seus músculos ao redor de Sasuke, enterrando-se mais ainda naquele membro duro e pulsante, após mais algumas investidas, Sasuke alcançou a próstata de Naruto e este contorcia-se e tremia loucamente de prazer, enquanto gemia de forma quase que exagerada.

Sasuke levou sua mão até o membro de Naruto, o masturbando com força e rapidez, estreitando o toque cada vez mais que sentia o orgasmo se aproximando. Virou o corpo de Naruto bruscamente, fazendo suas costas se chocarem contra o chão, penetrando-o novamente, sem parar os movimentos de vai-e-vem que realizava no membro de Naruto na mesma freqüência de suas estocadas. Os movimentos se tornaram mais ágeis e profundos, Naruto levava tantos golpes em sua próstata que seu ânus já havia começado a formigar.

Naruto segurou-se fortemente nos ombros de Sasuke, movimentando-se com toda a força que lhe restava, tentando fazer com que a glande de Sasuke se chocasse ainda mais contra sua próstata, estava literalmente fora de si.

Finalmente o orgasmo os alcançou, Naruto gemeu alto e agudo, suas costas arquearam, sua cabeça tombou com violência para trás, seu corpo tremia sem forças, seu ânus contraia-se mais ainda, e mesmo após o orgasmo Sasuke continuou as investidas até que seu prazer fosse todo derramado, lentamente as investidas foram cessando, até cessarem por completo. Sasuke já exausto deitou sua cabeça no peito de Naruto com a respiração ainda altera. Sentindo seu corpo aquecido e relaxado, fechou os olhos, ainda dentro de Naruto, passando os braços pelas costa do loiro, unindo os corpos ainda mais, distribuindo beijos ternos pelo peito de Naruto.

–Sa-sasuke... – o loirinho finalmente falou com muita angustia, em meio de lágrimas.

–O que aconteceu Naruto? – assustou-se ao ver a expressão de Naruto – Me diz, você se machucou? –levou a palma da mão até o rosto de Naruto, tentando fazer o loiro fita-lo, foi em vão, os olhos de Naruto estavam muito longe, nem parecia ele mesmo.

–M-mais... –falava em meio de soluços.

–O que...?

–Mais, Sasuke... eu quero que você me machuque, por favor, quero que você me machuque de verdade. –Disse agonizando-se com seus pensamentos. Movendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, derramando inúmeras lagrimas.

–Naruto... –seu coração apertou, um nó enorme formou-se em sua garganta, lagrimas começaram a surgir no canto de seus olhos, doía ver como Naruto se torturava.

–V-você é surdo? Me bata! Me xingue! Me humilhe! Por favor, me chama de puta de novo... me faça dizer que eu gosto de ser fodido, por favor... –falava com enorme dificuldade entre lagrimas e soluços, esfregava o braço nos olhos, mas as lágrimas teimavam em sair com abundância.

–Na-naruto... – afundou seu rosto no pescoço de Naruto, acolhendo-o em um abraço, ajeitando-o em seu colo, só agora tinha noção do quão mal tinha causado em Naruto.

–Sasu... n-não tenha pena de mim... eu não sou nada, sou fraco, sou inferior, não me trate como se eu fosse gente... – seu rosto agora adotou uma expressão febril, exausta, as lagrimas haviam cessado um pouco, com o olhar baixo piscava lentamente os olhos, seu rosto estava aconchegado no peito de Sasuke.

–Você é tudo, Naruto... tudo! –Sasuke finalmente disse com a voz um pouco alterada pelo enorme nó em sua garganta. –Você é tudo o que eu penso, sinto, respiro, vejo, desejo, quero, amo... meu mundo é você! Você não faz idéia do quanto me machuca te ver se torturando desse jeito...

–Sasuke... –As lágrimas retornaram, Naruto não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que pensar... apenas sentiu seu corpo relaxar. Passou a mão ainda um pouco tremula com delicadeza pelo peito de Sasuke pousando em seu ombro, subindo novamente pelo seu pescoço acariciando seu rosto, enquanto olha fundo em seus olhos, com um sorriso terno em seus lábios. – eu... eu...

–Shhh, não diga nada, eu estou aqui ao seu lado Naruto, e eu prometo, eu vou te proteger, vou te proteger de você mesmo, vou cuidar de você, vou te fazer relaxar, vou fazer você se sentir bem... –selou seus lábios com os deles em um beijo casto. –Vou ser tudo pra você, assim como você é tudo para mim.

Naruto sorria ternamente com o rosto relaxado, seu corpo estava aquecido e leve, talvez em função do orgasmo.

–Agora descanse... –ajeitou melhor Naruto em seus braços, cobrindo-o com a própria blusa, que antes estava jogada no chão. Inclinou a cabeça para sentir o morno dos lábios do loiro novamente – Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado para te proteger... sempre mesmo. Você é meu agora, Naruto.

Abraçou novamente Naruto, que encolheu-se mais ainda em seus braços, praticamente sumindo em seu peito, enquanto Sasuke apoiava o rosto em sua cabeça, com um sorriso no rosto... um sorriso diferente, diríamos um sorriso um tanto...

...Sádico.


End file.
